


Earth Day With the Cullens

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme has big plans for Earth Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Day With the Cullens

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 16/Earth Day  
> Date Posted: 5/2/13  
> Fandom: Twilight  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Future  
> Content Descriptors: Slightly OOC  
> Character Pairing: Edward/Bella Esme/Carlisle Alice/Jasper Rosalie/Emmett

                “Everyone gather round, please!” Esme called from downstairs. Edward shifted off of me and groaned.

                “Come on. We might as well do what she wants…” I said, fixing my shirt.

                We were downstairs in seconds. Esme was standing at the dining room table, an array of gardening tools in front of her. She was dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Alice was standing next to her looking extremely pissed off. She was wearing skinny jeans, a halter top, and high heels. Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett trickled into the room.

                “What’s going on?” Rosalie asked. Her hair was messed up and there was lipstick on Emmett’s face.

                “As you all may know, today is Earth Day! I thought it would be an excellent opportunity for us to get together as a family and do something good for the environment. I bought one hundred tree saplings and two hundred seed packets. Even working at a close to human speed, I think we should be able to get it all done today. What do you guys say?” Esme was more excited than I’d ever seen her.

                “That sounds aw—”

                “—mazing!” Emmett interrupted Rosalie. She shot him a look, but smiled sweetly at Esme.

                “Great!” Esme beamed. “I thought we could just plant the trees around the outside of the property and I’ve set up an area for the flowers. Try to plant them in nice, even rows if you can. Are you guys ready?”

                “This is a great idea, Esme,” Carlisle said encouragingly when no one moved to go outside. Esme gave her husband a grateful smile.

                “Yeah, it’s really exciting. Come on, Edward, let’s get started,” I joined in. Alice glared at me.

                “Alice…” Edward muttered in a warning voice. Alice stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

                “Stay out of my head, Edward,” Alice retorted. I gave Edward a questioning look. Alice seemed unusually cranky and I didn’t think Esme’s idea was causing her bad mood.

                “Please, children? The women in my volunteer group are all doing it with their families. It would really mean a lot to me.” Her eyes settled on Alice, who groaned.

                “But Emmett pulls trees out of the ground for fun! He should have to plant them all,” Alice argued.

                The corners of Esme’s mouth twitched.

                “Fine. I’m going outside. If anyone wants to join me, you know where I’ll be,” she said before running out of the house.

                Carlisle frowned at Alice disappointedly.

                “This is the type of thing I would expect from Rosalie, Alice. Not you. Do you think I want to spend the day planting trees and flowers? Of course not. But your mother came up with the idea and it’s important to her. We’re a family and sometimes we do things to make each other happy, even if it isn’t our idea of a great day. I can’t force any of you to do anything, but I hope to see each and every one of you outside on your hands and knees planting trees. Excuse me,” he said, following his wife.

                “Are you happy?” I asked before going after Esme and Carlisle. I heard Edward behind me and I smiled slightly.

                Outside, Esme was angrily digging a hole in the ground with a little hand shovel. Carlisle was on the other side of the yard, doing the same thing. I wondered why they weren’t next to each other, but didn’t want to ask. Instead, I grabbed another shovel and got down next to her. I was surprised to see she’d already planted ten trees.

                “You don’t have to help, Bella. I’m sure you and Edward have other things you could be doing,” she said to the ground.

                “Esme, there is honestly nothing I would rather be doing that planting trees with you. What kind of trees are these, anyway?” I asked. Esme smiled at me and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

                “There are some oaks, maples, pines, magnolias. This one right here is going to be a tulip tree,” Esme explained. I looked at the small sapling she was holding.

                “It’s pretty,” a voice behind us said. I turned, shocked that Rosalie was there. She’d changed clothes to match Esme’s style. Emmett was next to her.

                “Would you like to start on trees or flowers?” she asked. Rosalie shrugged.

                “Either is okay with me. Emmett?”

                “Flowers are for girls!” Emmett said, earning a slap on the arm from Rosalie.

                “Fine, hotshot. You better get over there, then,” Rosalie joked. Edward and I both started laughing, and even Esme had to fight a smile.

                “Ha-ha, aren’t you funny?”

                “I am, aren’t I? I happen to want to plant the flowers, but it’s not because I’m a girl!” Rosalie exclaimed. Esme rolled her eyes.

                “I don’t care what you two do, but start something! Bella and I are going to be done before you even start!” Esme teased. Without realizing it, I’d already planted ten flowers.

                “Wow, time flies when you’re having fun,” I commented. Edward laughed.

                “I think you me: ‘time flies when you move at vampire speed’,” he said.

                Esme shook her head at us.

                “Is there anywhere we can help?” a small voice asked. Alice tiptoed over to us, clutching Jasper’s hand.

                “Of course, Alice. There’s always room for you,” Esme said warmly.  

                Two and a half hours later, we were done.

                “Thank you all so much for helping out today. It wasn’t too terrible, was it?” Esme asked. I shook my head.

                “It wasn’t terrible at all, Esme. It was actually a lot of fun,” I said, surprised to find I meant it. It had been a good day. Since Nessie had been born, Edward and I hadn’t had as much alone time. When my dad asked to take Nessie for the day, I’d thought the whole day would be spent with Edward. Alone. Preferably in bed. But after spending the day outside with the family, I realized that we hadn’t spent much time all together. We’d all been a bit focused on Nessie for a while. Suddenly I wished that we could engage in human activities, like going out for a drink.

                “Happy Earth Day!” Esme exclaimed, pulling us all in a hug.

                A happy Earth Day it was.  


End file.
